Hiro Hyuga
by Ozzu Kagamine
Summary: —¿Saben como podrían entrar? /¿Cómo?./ Una de ustedes se podría hacer pasar por un chico. /¿Pero qué demonios dices? Es completamente ridi. — /Espera, Ino. — La interrumpió la oji-perla. —Eso…. ¡Eso es una buena idea! / O-Oye, Hinata lo decía de a broma/ ¿E-Eres una chica? / Naruto, por favor no digas nada/ admskadsa Pésimo Summary :( Pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1 (Editado)

**Advertencias: **Creo que habrá mucho Ooc, así que si no te gusta te pido amablemente que te retires. Anti-Sakura; Si te gusta Sakura, pls ¿Qué haces aquí? Un poco de Yaoi xD Aunque no sé si se pueda considerar Yaoi ._. Y también AU :33 Ósea _**Alternative Universe **__(Creo que así se escribe en inglés xD)__** / Universo Alternativo. **_Una que otra mala palabra xD

**Aclaraciones: **Canción utilizada: 1925 – MariEri duet [Spanish fandub] **¡Pásense a escucharlo, es hermoso!**

—Diálogos. —

—''_Pensamientos''._ —

**Palabras ''importantes''**

—0u0u0u0u0u0— **Éstas cosas son cambio de escenario xD**

_:FlashBack: _(Recuerdos del pasado xd)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen —Desgraciadamente. —

**Escrito por: **Ako Nya, ¡Róbatelo y sufre las consecuencias! :'D

**12 de Abril, 6:00 a.m.**

—Ino, Hinata. ¿Acaso no planean levantarse?

—Hmmg.

Dejaron salir un sonoro suspiro de cansancio. Hoy era otro día mas de ensayos, ensayos, descanso de cinco minutos, ensayos, ensayos, ensayos, comer, ensayos, ensayos y dormir. Esa era la vida de Hinata Hyuga e Ino Yamanaka éste último mes cuando se suscribieron a ''Sean los próximos Idols'', el que por cierto era el día de mañana, 13 de Abril incluyendo el día 14.

¿Y qué era eso? Un casting para entrar a una presticiada escuela para ser Idols. De esa escuela han salido ¡Miles! De personas con gran talento, que no tardaron en hacerse jodidamente populares.

**Participa en el próximo concurso de Konoha para entrar a la escuela Yamanaha Arts y ser el/la nuevo(a) Idol.**

**Requisitos: Tener más de 18 años, participar con una pareja.**

**Lugar: Yamanaha Arts. (centro de Konoha)**

**Hora y fecha: 13 y 14 de Abril a las 10:00 a.m.**

**¡No faltes!**

Y era en realidad agotador. Ellas, junto con Temari y Tenten han sido mejores amigas desde que tenían memoria, pero solo la Hyuga y la Yamanaka eran las mejores de las cuatro chicas, cantando.

Aunque no solo Hinata tenía esa cualidad, talento, don, como ustedes quieran llamarlo. Era la única del grupo de amigas que sabía bailar ¡Y como bailaba! Pero su amigo (Y de las otras chicas también) Kiba Inuzuka le hacía competencia, además de que ambos sabían tocar muchos de los instrumentos existentes. En resumen, eran los más habilidosos de ese grupito de amigos.

Por otra parte, Temari y Tenten preferían ser mas ''discretas'' prefiriendo así el arte del dibujo a tradicional. Y vaya que eran buenas.

En fin, volviendo al tema de antes.

Las chicas se habían suscrito a esa nueva ''campaña'' para ser las próximas Idols, de por lo pronto Konoha y próximamente: ¡El mundo!

Ahora mismo Kiba quién se había pro-clamado su manager, las estaba llamando aproximadamente desde hace media hora. Esas chicas sí que tenían el sueño muy pesado, o tal vez era por el cansancio acumulado.

—Ya vamos cara de perro, deja de tocar la puta puerta.- Exclamo la rubia enojada por el escándalo que hacia su amigo.

—Ya vamos Kiba-Kun, cinco minutos más.

—¡Que cinco minutos más, ni que ocho cuartos! Se levantan ahora mismo o yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo. — Se levantaron a regañadientes de la cama. Si su amigo decía que se encargaría de levantarles, oh sí que se encargaría.

La primera vez que les dijo eso, las había cargado y echado en una bañera con agua fría. ¡Y qué fría que estaba! ¿Qué era lo que Kiba quería? ¿Qué pescaran un resfriado?

Por otra parte, la última vez que dijo eso las había colgado de cabeza, en el puente del parque el cual se encontraba a un lado de su casa. Solo a Kiba se le ocurrían las cosas más locas para despertarlas.

Olvidé mencionarles que ambas chicas compartían una casa la cual habían comprado con ahorros que tenían y con una que otra ayudita de sus padres, bueno ahora lo saben.

Entraron a bañarse, cada quién en el baño que había en sus habitaciones. Claro, después de decirle a Kiba que en diez minutos estarían listas, no querían que hiciera otra locura donde ellas estuvieran involucradas.

Salieron y se encontraron con un Kiba sentado en la sala. Se preguntaran como es que entró a la casa ¿no es así? Fácil, el chico tenía dos copias de las llaves. ¿por qué? Porque esas mocosas eran de lo mas descuidadas, y podrían causar un accidente, por lo que le dieron dos copias de su llave. Por suerte Kiba vivía en frente de ellas, ósea, eran vecinos. Y claro, no se aprovechaba de ambas eran chicas y tenía la llave de su casa, siempre las había respetado aunque su amistad con la rubia era de lo más extraña…. Es decir, siempre se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa.

—Hasta que por fin salen, llevo media hora esperándolas.

—No te enfades, Kiba. Hemos estado muy cansadas como para despertase a las cinco y media de la madrugada.- trataba de tranquilizarlo la oji-perla.

—Haces demasiado escándalo ¿qué tanto es esperarnos media hora?

Kiba estaba a punto de replicar, pero Hinata los tomo a ambos de la mano interrumpiendo su próxima pelea y los llevo a la casa del chico, cruzando la calle junto con ellos como una mamá haría con sus hijos. Los soltó a ambos y Kiba abrió la puerta. De inmediato fueron al sótano donde el Inuzuka tenía un estudio de grabación, para comenzar a ensayar de nuevo.

Hinata e Ino se fueron a detrás de un vidrio, se pusieron unos auriculares y se posicionaron frente al micrófono preparándose para cantar.

Su amigo les hizo una seña para que estuvieran listas, movió algunos botones desde donde él estaba y la pieza musical empezó a sonar llenando los oídos de los tres con la hermosa melodía.

(N/A: _Hinata - _Ino- **Ambas**)

_La inocencia fingida, la tensión infligida_

_Al fin, al fin he visto funcionar._

Preguntas repetidas, respuestas no pedidas

Jamás, jamás me lograrán atar.

Kiba miraba con atención a sus dos mejores amigas, sin duda su forma de cantar era impresionante y jamás dejarían de sorprenderlo.

**La soledad de pronto mi pecho lleno.**

_Bajo una máscara de reacia resignación._

Y así siguieron las siguientes horas del día. A las ocho de la noche Kiba las invito a la Pizzería, que no estaba muy lejos. Al terminar todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

—Buena suerte chicas, mañana me contarán como les fue.

—Gracias Kiba-Kun.

—Uhm… gracias. — Desvió la cabeza algo avergonzada, ya que no todos los días daba las gracias y sinceramente le era algo difícil hacerlo.

—Vamos Ino, que debemos dormir temprano para mañana levantarnos con mucha energía.

—¿Crees que nos irá bien?. — Miró al techo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que iría a un concurso, serio. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía con sus dedos y frunció el ceño, se le había pegado esa acción de Hinata.

—¿Pero qué cosas preguntas Ino?. — Hinata se encontraba en la habitación de la rubia, saltando en su cama mientras su amiga estaba sobre un sofá de esos que se hunden. —Es obvio que entraremos sin ningún problema. — Le guiñó un ojo, a lo cual ella sonrió. —Bien, me tengo que ir, descansa Ino.— Salió de la habitación para entrar a la propia.

Suspiró, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Aunque trataba de mostrarse segura.

Finalmente cerró los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño. Mañana ganarían, estaba segura. Después de todo, ella e Ino iban juntas.

**13 de Abril, 9:30 a.m.**

—¿QUÉ?.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—En el volante lo dice señoritas, tienen que ser una pareja mixta; Hombre y Mujer.

—¡Eso es mentira! En el volante que nos dieron dice: **En pareja,** pero no que sea mixta. — Exclamaba Hinata preocupada ¿Ahora que iban a hacer?

_:FlashBack:_

—_¡Rápido Hinata, que llegaremos tarde!_

—_Ya voy, Ino. — salió de su habitación. Ambas iban vestidas con un vestido turquesa que llegaba hasta medio muslo, unas medias hasta arriba de las rodillas y unos botines. _

—_¡Te ves genial, Hinata!. _

—_Pero que dices, si ambas vamos igual. — Ambas rieron y por fin salieron de la casa. Fuera, Kiba las esperaba en su deportivo rojo, que tenía esos techos que se corren. Hinata subió en el copiloto e Ino en la parte trasera._

—_Se ven muy lindas, dejaran impactados a los jueces._

—_No seas estúpido cara de perro, vamos a cantar no a modelar._

—_Agh , no te vuelvo a hacer un cumplido. — Encendió el auto y salieron rumbo a Yamanaha Arts. Llegaron en poco menos de media hora, salieron del auto y entraron al gran edificio._

—_¿Por qué todas las parejas serán de hombre y mujer, y solo nosotras de un género. — Le susurró Ino a Hinata, mirando a los alrededores._

_:End Flash Back:_

—¿Podrían enseñarme el volante.? — Ino lo sacó de su bolso, entregándoselo a la secretaria.

Suspiró.

Oh no.

Mala señal.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Esto es un error de impresión. — Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y saco otro volante similar al que ellas le habían entregado. Se los tendió y Hinata lo tomó, comenzó a leer.

— Participa en el próximo concurso de Konoha para entrar a nuestra escuela Yamanaha Arts y ser el/la nuevo(a) Idol. Requisitos: Tener más de 18 años, participar con una pareja, solo se aceptaran parejas…. Mixtas. — Hay no. Eso no podía ser cierto.

—¿Estás segura que leíste bien, Hinata?. — Ino le quitó violentamente el volante de las manos y lo leyó. —¡Esto no puede ser!

—Lo siento, pero ustedes no pueden participar al menos que cumplan los requisitos. Les pido amablemente que se retiren, hay más personas a las que tengo que registrar.

—Vamos, Ino. No hay nada que hacer. — Dijo Hinata algo triste.

—P-Pero, seguro que…

—Ino, vámonos. — La tomó por el brazo y la, literalmente, arrastro hasta fuera del edificio.

Hinata le llamó a Kiba para que viniera por ellas dos. Ambas estaban desilusionadas, ser artista era su mayor sueño, y ahora estaban lejos de poder cumplirlo.

—¡Hey, chicas! ¿Nos algo rápido para que salgan?

La Yamanaka le tendió el volante, Kiba la miro extrañado pero esa expresión pronto fue sustituida por una de asombro.

—Uff. — Suspiro, pero se quedó callado. Sabía que Hinata e Ino no querían hablar de eso, había sido un golpe duro para su carrera. Les abrió la puerta del auto y las dejo entrar. Ésta vez ambas en la parte de atrás, recargadas entre ellas. El castaño las miro con pena, subió al auto y arranco para llevarlas a casa.

—0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0—

—Hey, ¿Están bien?

—Ah, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Simplemente fue mala suerte. Será para la próxima vez. —Hablaba Hinata resignada.

—Oye, cara de perro. Como esto fue terrible, tienes que invitarnos a comer y que se nos quite la depresión. — Kiba gruñó. Sabía que la rubia se aprovechaba de la situación para que las llevara a comer a ese restaurant de los más caros, donde podías comer todo lo que quisieras.

—Apoyo a Ino. — comentó Hinata. —¡Por favor, Kiba-Kun!

—Agh. — suspiró sobándose su nuca. —Está bien, pero será solo por ésta vez.

—0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0—

—¿Saben como podrían entrar?. — Kiba hablaba con el arroz en la boca.

—¿Cómo?. —preguntó Hinata antes de llevarse un pedazo de rollos de canela a la boca.

—Una de ustedes se podría hacer pasar por un chico. — Rió imaginándose a ambas vestidas como hombres. Pero fue callado por una Ino irritada.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices? Es completamente ridi. —

—Espera, Ino. — La interrumpió la oji-perla. —Eso…. ¡Eso es una buena idea!

—O-Oye Hinata, lo decía de a broma.

—Pero yo no. Yo podría vestirme como chico, la voz de Ino es mas femenina que la mía, así que yo sería perfecta para ese papel.

—¿Y cómo sugieres convertirte en hombre para el día de mañana?

—Hmp. — Sonrió triunfante, y esa sonrisa no les gustó a sus amigos quienes se voltearon a ver confundidos. —¿Olvidas que Hanabi tiene una peluquería?, ella me podría ayudar a arreglar mi cabello, estoy segura de que me ayudara. También tengo un amigo, que, por alguna extraña razón, tiene la misma talla que la mía, así que no debe ser ningún problema. —

—Oye, oye ¿Estás loca?. — Exclamó Ino.

—Tal vez un poco. — Se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—Si no funciona, nos retiraremos ¿escuchaste?

—¿Eso…. Eso significa que me ayudarán?

—Uff…— Kiba termino su arroz. —Está bien, te ayudaré.

—De acuerdo, que empiece mi cambio.

—0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0—

**¡Hey!:D**

**Espero les haya llamado la atención éste curioso fanfic xD Naruto aparecerá por el capítulo tres. Así que no desesperen :3**

**¿Merezco Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Felicitaciones? **

**Ako Nya, fuera paz~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: **Creo que habrá mucho Ooc, así que si no te gusta te pido amablemente que te retires. Anti-Sakura; Si te gusta Sakura, pls ¿Qué haces aquí? Un poco de Yaoi xD Aunque no sé si se pueda considerar Yaoi ._. Y también AU :33 Ósea _**Alternative Universe **__(Creo que así se escribe en inglés xD)__** / Universo Alternativo. **_Una que otra mala palabra xD

_:FlashBack: _(Recuerdos del pasado xd)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen —Desgraciadamente. —

**Escrito por: **Ako Nya, ¡Róbatelo y sufre las consecuencias! :'D

—0u0u0uu0u0u0u0u0u0—

**13 de abril. 3:30 p.m**

—De acuerdo, que empiece mi cambio.

—¿A dónde iremos primero?. —Preguntó Kiba una vez que salieron del restaurant.

—Deberíamos ir con Hanabi, algo debe de hacer con el cabello de Hinata.

Subieron de nuevo al auto y arrancaron a la peluquería de Hanabi. Al llegar se sorprendió de tenerlos a ellos tres ahí.

—Por favor Hanabi, ayúdanos.

—¡Me niego! Hinata, ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo pretendes hacerte pasar por un chico?

—Vamos enana. — Habló Kiba. —Es por la carrera de Hinata e Ino, depende de ti.

Se llevo una mano a la frente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo que le pedían era completamente loco.

—Está bien. — Hinata se levantó de su asiento y rodeo a Hanabi con sus brazos, dando a la vez pequeños saltitos. —Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? No tenemos todo el día. — Sentó a Hinata y comenzó a cortar cuidadosamente su largo cabello, no sin antes preguntarle algo. —¿Segura que no quieres usar una peluca? Tu cabello es muy lindo.

Negó. —Todo sea por mi carrera. — Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Pienso que sería mejor si hago esto, así que, por favor, hazlo. — Hanabi suspiró.

—Quedaste lista, Hinata. —Anunció sonriendo con orgullo por su gran trabajo, dio media vuelta a la silla de Hinata para que quedara de frente a sus amigos.

—Wow.

—En realidad pareces un chico. — **(N/A: Miren en mi perfil, ahí tengo los links de cómo se mira Hinata como chico.)**

—¿Y cuál será tu nombre, Hinata?. — Preguntó Hanabi, es decir, no creía que se presentara como Hinata Hyuga frente a los jueces, en primera porque es nombre de chica y en segunda: ''Hinata Hyuga'' es bien conocida por ser la hija del gran empresario Hiashi Hyuga.

—Uhm…. Siempre le quise poner a mi hijo ''Hiro'' ese nombre me encanta, así que…. ¡Ese será mi nombre!

—Bien _Hiro, _es hora de ir con tu amigo para que te preste algunas prendas. — Comentó Ino, apurándoles para que se dieran prisa, no tenían todo el maldito día y mañana será su única oportunidad para poder entrar.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hanabi! Te debo una. — Le dio un sonoro beso en su mejillas haciéndola sonrojar. Ya pensaría una idea para cobrarle el favor.

—0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0—

**13 de Abril, 4:00 p.m**

—¿Es aquí?. — Kiba se estacionó frente a una gran casa, por no decir mansión. Con un gran jardín lleno de bellas flores y un césped refrescante, una fuente se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la casa, y peces multi-colores nadaban en ella.

—Sip. — Se bajó rápidamente del auto y tocó el timbre de la casa.

—_Mansión Kagamine, ¿a quién busca?_

—¡Sora! Soy Hinata; Estoy buscando a Len ¿se encuentra?

—_Oh, Señorita Hinata. Espere un poco._ — El gran portón negro se abrió de par en par. Los tres chicos entraron, Ino y Kiba miraban asombrados lo hermosa que era la casa, mientras tanto Hinata sólo avanzaba con una sonrisa. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, ésta fuera abierta por un hombre de avanzada edad. —Buenas tardes, Señorita Hinata. — Hizo una reverencia. —Por favor, pase por aquí. — Señalo con una mano hacia las escaleras.

—Muchas gracias, Sora. — Hizo también una reverencia. —Ellos son Kiba e Ino, vienen conmigo, espero no les moleste. —

—Para nada. — Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una gran puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, con el nombre ''Len Kagamine'' grabado en ella. —Joven amo, la Señorita Hinata y amigos le buscan. — Avisó abriendo un poco la puerta y asomándose en ella.

—¡Hina!. — Un joven de la misma edad de ellos, cabellos rubios y ojos sorprendentemente azules salió de la habitación en cuanto escuchó el nombre 'Hinata' abrazándola en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella. —¿Qué haces por…. — Pero sus palabras se estancaron en su garganta al observar mejor a la chica. —¡¿Pero qué le pasó a tu cabello?!

—Hola, Lenny, eh…. Pues…. Te lo explico luego ¿vale? Necesito que me hagas un favor. — Pidió con una sonrisa y juntando ambas manos frente a ella, en son de suplica.

—E..Está bien.

Se dio cuenta de que Len miraba con extrañeza a sus amigos.

—¡Oh! Ellos son Kiba Inuzuka e Ino Yamanaka, son mis mejores amigos, espero no te moleste que los haya traído.

—No es molestia. ¿Qué tal si pasan a mi habitación? Para discutir mejor el favor que me pedirás. — Sugirió a Hinata.

—Perdón por la intromisión. — Susurraron los chicos al entrar a la gran habitación.

—Sora, por favor trae té y unas galletas.

—Como desee, Joven amo. — Con una reverencia se marchó.

—Ahora sí. ¿Me explicas que es todo esto? ¿Por qué te cortaste tu cabello? ¡Pareces un chico! Por cierto, ¿Qué tal en las audiciones? ¿Con quién participaste? ¿Es él?

—U-Una pregunta a la vez, Len.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Bueno, primero con esto que es lo que más me intriga. ¿Por qué ese cambio de Look tan repentino?

—Veraz….— Hinata le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado, mientras que Len escuchaba y observaba con atención a su amiga comiendo las galletas que Sora les había traído, que el volante que ellas habían tomado tenía un error de impresión, y en realidad tenían que ser parejas mixtas, que fueron al restaurant y a Kiba se le ocurrió esa idea pero de a broma, y que ella se lo tomó enserio, fue se cortó el cabello y ahora se encontraba frente a él a punto de pedirle el favor. —Necesito que me prestes algo de tu ropa, ya sabes, tú y yo medimos lo mismo así que….—

—Ya veo. ¡Con gusto te ayudaré Hina! Pero, ¿No crees que es algo loco acerté pasar por un chico? Te descubrirán en menos de una semana.

—Hay que rogarle a Kami-Sama porque no la descubran, sería nuestro fin. — Habló esta vez Ino.

—Verás que no me descubrirán. Soy una perfecta actriz. — Bramó señalándose a sí misma.

Len río un poco y después se levantó de donde estaba. Abrió un gran armario donde había un poco demasiada ropa. Tomó más de la mitad y le ordenó a Sora que la metiera en una caja para dársela a Hinata.

—¡Muchas gracias, Lenny! No sabes el gran favor que me has hecho.

—No. — negó. —No es nada, después de todo aún te debo mucho. — Hinata sonrió con ternura y le abrazó. Ella lo había apoyado cuando él había sido traicionado por la mujer que más había amado, cuando descubrió que su padre engañaba a su madre y ésta se suicidó cansada de la vida. El pasado de Len había sido muy duro y sólo ella había estado ahí para él.

—Nos vemos luego~.— Exclamaron los tres una vez ya dentro del auto. Hinata e Ino que iban en la parte trasera del auto, miraban las prendas preguntándose qué es lo que _Hiro _se pondría el día de mañana. En cambio Kiba manejaba el auto concentrado en la carretera.

—Espero por fin, mañana cumplamos nuestro sueño.

—Verás que sí. _Hi-ro._

—Hahaha. Deberé acostumbrarme a que me llamen así. — Suspiro. —Oigan. Ustedes dos, que ni se les ocurra llamarme por el nombre Hinata. ¿Escucharon?

—Si, si.

—u0u0u0u0u0u00u0—

_**Avances del próximo capítulo.**_

—¿Y tú quién eres, enano?

—¿'Enano'? Disculpa, pero este 'enano' tiene su nombre y es Hiro Hyuga, y será el próximo Idol de toda Konoha.

—¿Tú? No me hagas reír.

—Agh. Eres insoportable Rubio.

—Este Rubio tiene su nombre, y es Naruto Namikaze.

—¿N-N-Na-Naruto Namikaze?

—¿Sorprendido? Soy nada más ni nada menos, el chico que logró ser Idol a sus escasos 5 años. Y…. tu próximo maestro.

/-/-/-/-/

—¡Agh! Ino, no lo soporto.

—Tranquilo, Hiro. Quién sabe. Tal vez encuentres el amor en él haha-. Oi, espera, Hiro, baja esa silla.

**Bien .-. Hasta aquí le dejo ;_; Lo siento mi imaginación no da para más…**


End file.
